It is well established that surgical patients under anesthesia become poikilothermic. This means that the patients lose their ability to control their body temperature and will take on or lose heat depending on the temperature of the environment. Since modern operating rooms are all air conditioned to a relatively low temperature for surgeon comfort, the majority of patients undergoing general anesthesia will lose heat and become clinically hypothermic if not warmed.
Over the past 15 years, forced-air warming (FAW) has become the “standard of care” for preventing and treating the hypothermia caused by anesthesia and surgery. FAW consists of a large heater/blower attached by a hose to an inflatable air blanket. The warm air is distributed over the patient within the chambers of the blanket and then is exhausted onto the patient through holes in the bottom surface of the blanket.
Although FAW is clinically effective, it suffers from several problems including: a relatively high price; air blowing in the operating room, which can be noisy and can potentially contaminate the surgical field; and bulkiness, which, at times, may obscure the view of the surgeon. Moreover, the low specific heat of air and the rapid loss of heat from air requires that the temperature of the air, as it leaves the hose, be dangerously high—in some products as high as 45° C. This poses significant dangers for the patient. Second and third degree burns have occurred both because of contact between the hose and the patient's skin, and by blowing hot air directly from the hose onto the skin without connecting a blanket to the hose. This condition is common enough to have its own name—“hosing.” The manufacturers of forced air warming equipment actively warn their users against hosing and the risks it poses to the patient.
To overcome the aforementioned problems with FAW, several companies have developed electric warming blankets. However, these electric blankets have a number of inadequacies, examples of which include, a stiffness prohibiting a draping of the blankets over a patient that results in less than optimal conductive heat transfer to the patient, and a non-uniform watt density output across a surface area of the blankets.